Devoirs fraternels
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Bon, alors, Hakuba n'a jamais mentionné qu'il avait un très, très beau colocataire caché dans son appartement. Kaito le découvre d'une manière un peu fâcheuse. /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Brotherly Duties

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance, amitié

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice:

Pour tous ceux qui lisent mes traductions des œuvres de Luna Darkside, je tiens à préciser qu'aucun lemon n'apparaît jamais dans ses one-shot (ou alors je ne suis pas encore tombée dessus, mais j'en doute). Je le déplore moi même, mais c'est comme ça. Alors il va falloir se contenter de son imagination ! XD Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Kaito avait connu Aoko presque toute sa vie. Ils avaient été inséparable même en entrant à l'école primaire, et même pendant la période ''Je veux épouser Tuxedo Mask'' d'Aoko et celle de deux ans de deuil de Kaito à la suite du décès de son père. Même le collège n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour les séparer, en dépit des différentes classes qu'ils fréquentaient et des autres amis d'Aoko qui le trouvaient étrange.

Au moment où ils sont entrés au lycée, ils étaient pratiquement les meilleurs amis pour la vie. Aoko affirmait généralement que c'était parce que Kaito connaissait trop de ses secrets et pouvait la dénoncer à la police pour avoir diffusé illégalement des séries américaines (Kaito ne comprenait pas vraiment son obsession pour Lee Pace, mais chacun ses goûts, supposa-t-il), mais Kaito savait qu'elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui et que c'était réciproque pour lui envers elle. Leur amitié était une constante dans leurs vies et Kaito doutait que ça puisse changer un jour.

C'était donc son travail, en tant que frère de Nakamori Aoko, de formellement interroger Hakuba Saguru, son dernier petit ami (et par pure coïncidence, la personne la plus agaçante que Kaito ait jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer), jusqu'à ce que sa vie ne tienne plus qu'à un fil.

En général, ça nécessitait un instrument coupant et un discours très sérieux du genre :''Si tu la blesses, je vais te jeter dans un bassin d'anguilles électriques, te castrer avec une cuillère rouillée, retirer chacun de tes ongles un à uns, etc… etc.'' Mais Kaito étant Kaito, il décida que la meilleure idée était de trainer Hakuba dans un bar, le rendre complètement ivre, _puis de l'interroger_ alors qu'il était trop saoul pour pouvoir mentir. Disons que Kuroba Kaito faisait toujours un effort supplémentaire pour sa meilleure amie.

Malheureusement, Kaito avait oublié le fait qu'Hakuba était un véritable _poids plume_ dans ce domaine, et qu'à près seulement trois quarts de son Long Island, celui-ci en était réduit à chanter, de la pop, en anglais.

''Oh mon Dieu,'' murmura Kaito avec désespoir, combattant l'envie de plonger son visage dans ses mains et de pleurer alors qu'Hakuba entonnait le refrain de ''Steal My Girl'' beaucoup trop fort et avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. Heureusement, le bar était moitié vide à cette heure ci, bien que le barman ait l'air plutôt abattu.

Kaito, en se frottant les yeux, pris furtivement (bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il se souciait d'être furtif ; à ce stade, un rhinocéros en furie pourrait charger à travers la porte qu'Hakuba le nommerait probablement Sherlock et prierait pour le garder comme animal de compagnie.) la seizième photo d'Hakuba essayant de présenter son verre (tout en chantant, bien sûr). Et l'a intitulée '_'_il y a quelques milliards de personnes dans ce monde, alors trouve en un autre parce que _je ne vois pas pourquoi tu supporterais ça_'' avant de l'envoyer à Aoko.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus répondu aux quinze derniers. Kaito avait le sentiment qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Quand Hakuba passa à ''Habits'', chantant avec excitation sur les sex-clubs, Kaito lui retira finalement son verre en ignorant son expression complètement horrifiée, ''Allez, Hakuba,'' murmura-t-il en déposant plusieurs milliers de yens sur la table alors qu'il le mettait debout. ''On va te ramener chez toi avant que tu ne t'évanouisses ici.''

''Kuroba-kun est _diabolique_,'' se renfrogna profondément Hakuba, blessé en croisant les bras sur le devant de son cardigan. (Qui _portait_ même des cardigans ?) ''Kuroba-kun….'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre, visiblement pensif, avant d'abréger son commentaire avec un ''Il est _nul_.''

Kaito attendit un instant. Puis, quand Hakuba ne lui lança pas de regard morose, il soupira en rajustant sa veste. ''D'accord, d'accord. D'accord. Je suis nul. Rentrons chez toi.''

Hakuba fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur la poitrine d'une manière que Kaito reconnu comme étant un ''essaie pour voir.''

Kaito gémit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Très bien, Hakuba. Tu veux que j'appelle Aoko pour _qu'elle_ vienne te ramener à ton appartement ?''

C'était presque amusant de voir les yeux d'Hakuba s'élargir à la menace. Parce que, pas de confusion, _c'était_ une menace. Aoko avait récemment acheté une serpillière plus moderne et plus solide, _d'une certaine manière_ (Kaito n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette âme dépravée lui avait vendue), et Hakuba et Kaito marchaient prudemment autour d'elle, de peur d'être celui sur qui elle la testerai en premier. ''_Tu n'oserais pas,_'' souffla Hakuba, terrifié.

''Oh que si, _j'oserai_.'' Pour faire bonne mesure, il ouvrit son téléphone, menaçant. ''On y va. Je fais défiler vers le bas… Le numéro d'Aoko est à trente secondes dans ma liste de contacts…. J'y suis presque…'' C'était un léger mensonge, - elle était en fait la première en numérotation rapide – mais Hakuba ne le savait pas, pas qu'il ait besoin de le savoir d'ailleurs.

Sans surprise, Hakuba arriva à la porte avant même que Kaito n'ait fait défiler quatre contacts. Il avait laissé derrière lui une série de tables déplacées et de chaises renversées, ainsi qu'un client confus. Kaito se demanda à _quel point_ cet idiot était ivre alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les tables et ouvrait la porte, laissant entrer une bouffée d'air glacée et faisant sonner la cloche présente au-dessus de la porte.

''Allons-y, Hakuba,'' grogna-t-il en passant à côté du détective voûté avec une contrariété à peine déguisée. Hakuba cligna des yeux avant de trotter malheureusement et de façon chancelante derrière lui.

Ils parcoururent deux rues et demie avant qu'Hakuba ne commence à geindre sur le trottoir, vacillant dangereusement. ''Kuroba-kun est _nuuuuul_,'' bêla-t-il, avec irritation, Kaito fut soudainement frappé par l'envie de se pelotonner dans un coin en sanglotant. Comment sa vie avait tourné à : ramener le petit ami bourré de sa meilleure amie chez lui après un total de seulement _deux verres_ un vendredi soir ? Alors qu'il pourrait faire des choses avec son…

Ok, alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait chez lui, _mais_ ce n'était pas la question.

''Pour le moment, je ne t'aime pas vraiment non plus'', grommela-t-il en tapotant Hakuba à l'épaule alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'immeuble en briques que Kaito avait reconnu comme étant celui d'Hakuba. Celui-ci s'appuyait fortement sur lui et il dû le trainer sans ménagement dans l'escalier.

Ignorant le regard inquiet que la réceptionniste leur envoyait, Kaito tira un Hakuba plaintif vers l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. ''Quel étage ?'' demanda-t-il, moitié résigné moitié lamenté, et Hakuba marmonna quelque chose d'à peine intelligible à propos du deuxième étage et de bourdons… Kaito préférait vraiment ne pas savoir.

Une fois arrivés au deuxième étage avec un succès relatif, bien que non sans une litanie de jurons furieux (Kaito) et d'une interprétation passionnée de « Blank Space » (Hakuba), Kaito bouscula Hakuba dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne crie :''C'est le 221 ! Chambre 221 !'' et s'effondre sur le plancher, profondément endormi.

Kaito détestait sa vie. Tellement.

En marmonnant diverses combinaisons de _putain de_, de _salaud_ et de _qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour Aoko_, Kaito fouilla dans la poche du pantalon d'Hakuba jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses clés. Il les enfonça dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte – il lui fallu plusieurs tentatives mais il y arriva – avant de saisir le dos du cardigan d'Hakuba et de le tirer de force au-delà de la porte.

Il envisagea de laisser Hakuba ronfler dans l'entrée, mais même lui se sentit un peu mal pour Hakuba quand le blond s'attrapa la tête et émit un son de chaton triste. Grognant dans un souffle, Kaito attrapa Hakuba sous le bras, le souleva autant que possible et le traina à l'aveugle dans l'appartement.

Considérant qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Hakuba et que les lumières étaient éteintes, Kaito n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ou de l'endroit où il allait. Il faillit créer une commotion cérébrale à Hakuba en le tirant par une porte qu'il supposait mener à sa chambre. L'endroit était recouvert d'une combinaison étrangement dérangeante d'affiches de Sherlock Holmes et de photos d'Aoko. Le couvre-lit était semblable à ce qu'avait décrit Aoko comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Hakuba. Ainsi, il pensa donc que sa supposition était exacte.

Avec un coup sec, qui rappela gaiment à Kaito que ses bras avaient besoin d'avoir plus de biceps, Kaito poussa Hakuba sur le lit. Voilà, c'était fait, et maintenant il pouvait enfin s'en all…

Au dernier moment, il perdit l'équilibre lorsque l'un des bras d'Hakuba sortit du lit. Il s'agita un peu mais se retrouva la tête le première dans l'oreiller d'Hakuba. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez dégoûtant, Hakuba choisit ce moment pour se retourner et épingler Kaito sous lui, murmurant d'un air endormi quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ''Aoko-kun est tellement _mignoooonne_'' directement dans son oreille.

A la grande horreur de Kaito, Hakuba était en réalité plus grand et plus lourd qu'on pouvait le penser et il semblait s'être transformé en véritable rocher après s'être endormi et avoir piégé le pauvre magicien innocent sous son poids. Peu importe combien Kaito le poussait, le blond ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, émettant plutôt des sons doux et sifflants dans son sommeil.

En dernier recours, Kaito tenta de prendre son téléphone pour essayer d'envoyer un SMS à Aoko, mais son bras était coincé sous l'épaule d'Hakuba, si bien qu'il ne pouvait le bouger sans un pique de douleur. C'était _génial_.

Considérant ses options, Kaito découvrit qu'il en avait très exactement trois.

Premièrement, essayer de donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac d'Hakuba et/ou de lui casser le nez avec l'arrière de la tête. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'imaginait pas Aoko trop contente de lui pour ça.

Deuxièmement, crier aussi fort que possible et espérer sortir Hakuba de ses rêves. Malheureusement, la dernière fois que Kaito avait vérifié, il était environ une heure du matin, ce qui impliquait que les voisins d'Hakuba ne seraient surement pas ravis d'entendre ses hurlements, et il y avait aussi le fait qu'Hakuba dormait comme un rocher.

Et troisièmement… essayer de ne pas écraser sa propre trachée et de ne pas s'endormir. Sous Hakuba. Dans son lit.

En sanglotant mentalement, Kaito se résolut à décapiter Hakuba quand viendrait le matin et tenta de se mettre à l'aise sous les soixante-cinq kilos de l'agaçant détective blond.

* * *

Avec un gémissement, Kaito fut réveillé par un sifflement sourd, proche de son oreille gauche. Il décolla les paupières juste à temps pour sentir Hakuba le quitter et courir vers la salle de bain, son visage peint d'une délicate nuance de vert clair.

S'il avait été plus tôt que neuf heures du matin, Kaito aurait probablement trouvé ce spectacle extrêmement amusant, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait juste ressenti une légère augmentation de son intention meurtrière habituelle envers Hakuba. Il était trop _tôt_ pour ça bon sang.

Malheureusement pour Kaito (les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on le voudrait, pas vrai ?), la chambre était beaucoup trop lumineuse. Hakuba, étant la personne la plus incroyablement agaçante qu'il était, avait laissé les stores ouverts, Dieu sait pourquoi, et la lumière du soleil coulait à travers la fenêtre, hurlant l'équivalant lumineux d'un clairon dans ses yeux fermés.

Tout en se demandant si il était possible d'étrangler le soleil (il allait sans dire que ce n'était probablement pas le cas, mais ça ne coutait rien d'en rêver), Kaito se força à ouvrir les yeux et à se lever du lit. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et irréparables, et ce même si il réussissait à trouver un fer à repasser dans l'heure, et il n'avait pas besoin de trouver un miroir pour savoir que ses cheveux étaient un gâchis tout aussi irrécupérable. Il ressemblait probablement à une personne touchée par balle puis agressée alors qu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital.

Avec un fort bâillement, Kaito sortit de la chambre d'Hakuba et se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine. Hé bien, il doutait qu'Hakuba soit mieux lotis que lui et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour le voir de toute façon, alors…

Puis, Kaito ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui était peut-être l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'ait jamais vu se tenir debout au milieu de la cuisine d'Hakuba, clignant des yeux comme un hibou en le regardant.

Pendant quatre secondes, le cerveau de Kaito se figea, ne gérant qu'un faible _Oh mon Dieu_. L'homme, lui, continuait de le regardant avec d'énormes yeux azur, vêtu d'un t–shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux, les cheveux ébouriffés de la façon la plus adorable que Kaito n'ait jamais vu, et une tasse à café avec un imprimé ballon de foot tenue dans une main délicate.

Quand la ruée de surprise-choc-sex-appeal fut passée, Kaito émit un léger grincement. Ce qui, de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire, était probablement la moins attrayante.

Il envisageait déjà de transformer tout cela en une sorte d'hallucination en retournant dans le lit d'Hakuba et de s'y rendormir (_pourquoi_ sa chance était-elle si mauvaise ?) quand l'autre homme toussa maladroitement en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

''Euh… je déteste demander ça, mais qui es-tu ?''

Et _Dieu_ qu'il avait une belle voix, studieuse, douce et apaisante, presque comme celle d'un professeur extraordinairement jeune et beau. _Ugh_.

Il fallut un moment à Kaito pour se rendre compte qu'on lui avait posé une question et, une fois fait, il émit un autre son grinçant peu attrayant (_putain_ de cordes vocales) et tenta de redresser son t-shirt franchement irrécupérable. ''Hé bien, bonjour à toi aussi.''

Cela provoqua un léger froncement de sourcils chez son vis-à-vis, qui s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et continua d'observer Kaito en posant sa tasse à côté de lui. Kaito avait le sentiment légèrement dérangeant d'être entrain d'être évalué ou étudié. Il pria alors avec ferveur pour que ce soit la dernière solution. ''Ce n'est pas tous les matins que je me lève pour trouver un homme étrange dans mon salon, alors je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit un bon jour ou non.''

''Oh ?'' Fredonna Kaito, puis, alors qu'il était sur le point de se lancer dans de brillantes techniques de flirt (des phrases connues et des tours de magie, par exemple), quand Hakuba réapparu, légèrement moins vert qu'auparavant, en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main et en jetant quelques jurons de-ci de-là. Puis, il s'arrêta net en voyant l'homme dans la cuisine et Kaito planer dans un coin du salon.

''Merde, est-ce que j'ai oublié de te parler de Kudo ?'' Balbutia-t-il, Kaito hocha très lentement la tête.

''Tu n'as pas mentionné que tu avais un…'' _superbe ange aux yeux somnolents_ ''…colocataire.''

''Oh.'' Fit Hakuba en s'arrêtant une minute. ''Hé bien, j'ai un colocataire. C'est Kudo Shinichi.''

Kaito le fusilla du regard. ''Hé bien _merci_ beaucoup.''

Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, car apparemment son détecteur de sarcasme fonctionnait mal ce matin, Hakuba ouvrit la bouche et commença à dire :''Kuroba-kun, pourquoi es-tu…'' mais il fut interrompu quand l'homme (Kudo, Kaito supposa que c'était son nom) se précipita hors de la cuisine, le saisit par le biceps et l'y entraina.

D'un ton qu'il pensait visiblement que Kaito n'entendrait pas, Kudo lui murmura à moitié :''Hakuba, je pensais que tu avais une petite amie. Nakamori-san, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Hein ?'' Fit Hakuba en clignant des yeux avec l'intelligence d'une noix de coco particulièrement longue à la détente. ''Quoi ? Oui, Aoko-kun est ma petite amie, tu l'as déjà rencontrée…''

''_Donc_,'' reprit Kudo avec un sifflement (et Kaito mentirais si il disait qu'il n'avait pas pensé que c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il ait jamais entendue), ''pourquoi, je te prie, un homme extrêmement attirant sort de ta chambre, qui, je le sais, ne contient qu'un seul lit et dans laquelle je suis à peu près sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de ta présence la nuit dernière, ayant entendu le brouhaha que tu as provoqué à ton retour ?''

La majeure partie de cette phrase aurait dû inciter Kaito à aller se couvrir d'eau de javel (Kudo _laissait-il vraiment_ entendre _qu'il _avait_ couché_ avec _Hakuba _?), mais le seul élément sur lequel il resta bloqué fut « extrêmement attirant ».

''Tu penses que je suis extrêmement attirant ?'' S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire, pour toute réponse, Kudo lui envoya un court regard (mais reconnaissable : Kaito pu _voir_ l'appréciation dans ses yeux) par-dessus l'épaule d'Hakuba avant de revenir à sa tentative de fusiller celui-ci du regard.

_Il pense que je suis extrêmement attirant, n'est-ce pas la façon la plus adorable de le formuler ? Pouvait-il devenir encore plus mignon ?_ Se demanda-t-il rêveusement avant de parvenir reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau et à le rediriger vers des directions un peu moins : je suis une adolescente de douze ans avec un béguin, et un peu plus : je suis un adulte de vingt quatre ans en présence d'un mec _vraiment_ sexy.

Pendant ce temps, Hakuba bafouillait avec dégoût, sans voix, perdant lentement le peu de couleurs qu'il avait retrouvées. ''Tu… je… partage un… tu penses que je… mais il… avec _Kuroba-kun_ ?'' conclu-t-il finalement, faisant hausser les sourcils à Kudo, un peu comme si il voulait dire : _c'est ce que je pense, veux-tu le réfuter ?_

''Merde, non, c'est juste…_faux_,'' s'étouffa Hakuba en émettant un son étranglé et en secouant violemment la tête, comme pour essayer de chasser cette simple pensée. ''Kuroba-kun est _grossier_.''

''Rude'', intervint Kaito.

Kudo haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné.

''_Je préfèrerais m'automutiler que d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kuroba-kun_,'' grinça Hakuba, faisant cligner des yeux Kudo, momentanément surpris.

Puis, Hakuba déclara mélodramatiquement :''Kuroba-kun est le meilleur ami d'Aoko-kun. Il a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de me saouler, comme l'imbécile irresponsable qu'il est, et ensuite nous nous sommes écroulés une fois arrivés à l'appartement. J'étais bien trop ivre pour qu'un quelconque contact sexuel puisse avoir lieu entre nous.''

Kaito plissa le nez. ''Tu parles comme un professeur d'histoire de soixante-dix ans. Un professeur d'histoire _vierge_ de soixante-dix ans'', ajouta-t-il.

''Je n'aurais même jamais envisagé de faire quelque chose de vaguement intime avec Kuroba-kun'', continua Hakuba, l'ignorant de manière significative. Puis, il fit une pause pour un effet théâtral. ''Je préférerais ne rien avoir à faire avec Kuroba-kun, mais c'est une triste impossibilité, compte tenu du fait qu'il est le meilleur ami d'Aoko-kun. Je ne veux rien de lui.'' Finalement, il baissa les bras et haussa les épaules. ''En fait, tu peux l'avoir.''

''Oh ?'' L'expression de Kudo passa d'irritée à intéressée si vite que Kaito failli presque se faire le cou du lapin en essayant de suivre. Kaito croisa alors son regard et vit le plus malicieux sourire qu'il n'ai jamais vu. ''Alors, il n'est pas pris ?''

''Non, non, pas pris du tout'', acquiesça immédiatement Kaito. A cela, le sourire narquois de Kudo ne fit que s'élargir.

''Vraiment ?''

Ceci, décida Kaito alors que Kudo contournait Hakuba avec précaution, ayant plutôt l'air d'un prédateur dans son fin pyjama, était probablement le début de quelque chose de très, très beau. Il pouvait sentir sa propre bouche commencer à se courber vers le haut. Peut-être pourrait-il passer ses vendredi soirs à faire autre chose que de s'occuper d'un Hakuba ivre.

Hakuba, lui, frissonna depuis l'endroit où il avait été oublié. Il avait le sentiment terrible qu'il était responsable de quelque chose d'extrêmement malheureux et qu'il allait se détester à l'avenir…

Kaito _sourit_ réellement, ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires stupides et exaspérants qui signifiaient « je suis absolument meilleur que toi », mais un _vrai sourire_, un sourire honnête, et fit apparaitre une rose de nulle part. Il la tendit à Kudo, qui eut un rire rayonnant, et prit sa main pour placer un léger baiser sur ses doigts.

Hakuba voulait pleurer. Il le regrettait déjà.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Notez à quel point je dois être épuisée, je vais arrêter d'écrire et aller dormir un moment. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et à très bientôt ! :D – Luna.**


End file.
